Reunited: A Saista Songfic
by Saiai no Baka
Summary: This is my latest work, dedicated to Aki-chan! ^^ My first attempt at real romance, it's Miyakeru/Saista/Daikari with Hezato/Koumira hints. Please R&R!


Reunited  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Digimon. I wonder how many people have ever written this? I'm just borrowing the characters for this fic. The characters Akista and Heza are not mine. Saiai, however, is.  
Author Note: This is dedicated to my G/F, Akista. For you, Aki-Megami... ^-^  
  
  
Saiai walked into Heza's room and tossed a pillow at her. "Ohayo, Heza! It's 10:10, and Mrs. Yaka- Mom sent me to wake you up," Saiai caught himself, remembering that he lived with the Yakanori family now.  
Heza bolted out of bed. "10:10?! ACK! I was supposed to meet Yama-kun in the park at 9:30!" She ran out of her room and bolted down the stairs. Saiai grinned mischievously.  
"Hehe. I wonder if she realized she's still in her PJs?" Saiai went to his room and checked his E-mail.   
"Lesse, mail from Miyako about our date on Saturday... one from TK about HIS date on Saturday... one from Aki..." He looked at the E-mail and sighed. *Aki... Beautiful Akista...* Saiai thought. *Someday, I'll tell you how I feel. I'm sorry, Miyako, but I feel for Aki more...* Saiai then snapped out of it and looked at the E-mail.  
  
-----------------  
Hey, Saiai!  
Can you meet me in the park tomorrow at 10:30? I've got something I wanna talk to you about. Thanks, see ya soon!  
-Akista  
-----------------  
  
Saiai checked his watch. "Crud, it's 10:20 now! How long was I in that trance, anyway?!" He quickly replied to all the E-mails and ran out of his apartment, narrowly missing running into Heza, who was blushing intensely.  
"What happened?"  
"...Don't ask."  
  
  
"Hi, Saiai!" Aki waved from a park bench.  
"Hi Aki. Why'd you call me down here?" Saiai sat down next to her.  
"Uhm... Me and Dai-kun broke up."  
"Nani?! Why?!" Saiai took on a worried expression.  
"Well... It just wasn't gonna work out. He's still too in love with Hikari, even though she and Takeru are going out now." Akista stared at her feet.  
"Oh... That's really too bad."  
"No, it's ok. I'm attracted to someone else anyway." After a moment, Akista spoke again. "Uhm, in your reply, you said you had something to tell me too. What was it?"  
Saiai sweatdropped. "Well... I'm thinking about breaking up with Miyako."  
Aki's jaw dropped. "But you two make such a cute couple! Why?"  
"Well... I dunno. I think TK likes her, and besides, she's the kind of girl who likes to have excitement, and I can't really give her that. ...Besides, I'm attracted to someone else too."  
"Really? Who?" Aki stared into Saiai's eyes.  
"Uh, well... Here." Saiai took a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's a poem I wrote a while ago."  
Akista unfolded the paper and read the poem.  
  
  
Once, there were three friends,   
a boy and two girls.   
  
They played and laughed together,   
in their own world.   
  
But then, tragedy struck.   
They could not stay.   
  
One girl went to the east,   
the boy to the west.   
  
One girl was left alone,   
sadness and sorrow.   
  
Some time went on, and the girl   
who was left behind,   
  
forgotten by the others,   
forgot them in turn,   
  
The ones who left, someday   
were reunited.   
  
But the girl, all alone,   
was still the same.   
  
One day, she left the place,   
her only home.   
  
And went to the east   
to find others alone.   
  
But there, she found them, again,   
her two old friends.   
  
They were all together again,   
happiness reigned.   
  
The boy, however, had   
not changed much.   
  
He still had old feelings,   
truths to be told   
  
Someday, he'll reveal these,   
to the once lonely girl,   
  
And maybe, just maybe,   
she'll have feelings of her own.   
  
But, no matter what happens,   
to the three friends,   
  
They shall be together,   
in their own world again.   
  
  
Akista finished reading it and looked at Saiai. "Do you mean... me, Saiai?"  
Saiai nodded, blushing. "Yes... I love you, Akista..."  
"Saiai-kun... I... I love you too!" Aki blushed bright red. Saiai smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Arigatou, Saiai..."  
  
  
*knock knock knock*  
"Yes?" Takeru opened his door. Miyako rushed in, teary-eyed. "T-t-t-t-takeru!! S-s-s-saiai just broke up with me!!"  
"Nani? What happened?"  
Miyako sniffed and tried to calm down. "W-w-well, he said that he still liked me, but he liked Akista more..." Miyako took off her glasses and wiped them, then put them back on. "Why did he have to do that?! I'm so mad..."  
"Miyako, calm down. Daisuke just broke up with Aki, and he's not nearly as broken-hearted."  
"Y-yeah, but he still loves someone! I've got NOBODY!!" Miyako almost started crying again, but Takeru stopped her.  
"No... I recently broke up with Hikari so Daisuke could be with her, and so I could be with, well, you."  
Miyako sniffed and stared at Takeru wide-eyed. "R-really, Takeru-kun?!"  
Takeru smiled and kissed Miyako on the forehead. "Yes, Miya-chan..."  
"TK-kun..."  
  
  
Heza and Yama watched Aki and Saiai(still on the park bench, talking) from a distance.  
"I'm tellin' ya, Yama-kun. Saiai is SO in love with Aki. There's no way he can resist making out with her, especially now that he's told her how he feels about her. `Sides, I checked his computer. He's got a miniature SHRINE to the girl, for Kami's sake!"  
"I dunno, Heza-chan. Last time I eavesdropped on someone, I got chased around the park 20 times for interrupting them!"  
Koushirou popped up next to them holding a video camera. "I dunno about you, but I'm getting this on tape. Not every day you see something like that!"  
Heza grinned evilly. "Oh really? According to Kamira, you two do stuff like this all the time!" Koushirou turned bright red as Heza turned back toward Akista and Saiai. "Look, they're starting!"  
  
  
"Um, Aki-chan... Can we... you know, kiss?" Saiai blushed deeply.  
Aki smiled. "Of course, Saiai-kun..." She leaned forward.  
  
"Quick, start the recorder, Koushirou!"  
  
As Saiai's lips touched Aki's, a wave of emotion and love swept over the pair. Saiai felt Aki's honestly and love, and Akista felt Saiai's compassion and kindness. They put their arms around each other as they continued the kiss.  
  
"Alright! This is high-quality stuff!"  
"Koushirou, you're starting to scare me. Cut it out!!"  
  
Saiai and Aki broke off the kiss and stared up to where they had heard Yama's voice. They exchanged looks and grinned evilly.  
  
"Huh? They stopped!"  
"Look, Saiai's going away."  
"Why is Aki just sitting there?"  
"To throw you off." Saiai appeared behind the trio, holding a paper fan.   
  
Aki grinned as she heard various screams and wapping noises. She laughed as Heza, Yamato, and Koushirou all ran out of the brush screaming, "SORRY!" Saiai then emerged holding his paper fan and a video camera.  
"They were taping us. But don't worry, I got the film." Saiai opened the Video Camera. It was empty. "KOUSHIROU!!" He ran off again.  
Aki sighed happily as she watched him chase after Koushirou. *Saiai-kun... Thank you so much for being with me...*  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Well? How'd you like? I wrote this in about an hour, and it's only my first attempt at a Romantic fic/songfic. Please tell me what ya think, and I might write a sequel to this someday!! Bye!  
-Saiai-Kami  



End file.
